


Lovers, Even Light-years Away

by geritapancake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Short One Shot, Slime Rancher AU, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geritapancake/pseuds/geritapancake
Summary: Armin, a researcher on the Far Far Range, misses his boyfriend Eren very dearly.[a small slime-rancher au drabble , you don't have to know anything about slime-rancher to read this.]





	Lovers, Even Light-years Away

**Author's Note:**

> [for those that don't know, the Far, Far Range is an alien planet (a cute one at that) located a thousand light-years away from Earth.]

_ 3 years. _ It had been a painstakingly long three years since Armin went to the Far, Far Range to go research slimes. He had loved and hated every second of being on the Far, Far Range. His research was one of the most important things in the world to him, but he admitted that Eren was the most important thing in the universe to him. 

It had been three years of back and forth, loving it here yet hating to be away from those he loved. It wasn’t like he hadn’t talked to Eren or Mikasa in the whole three years, they just talked less and, of course, never got to see each other. If they did talk it was over starmail or, holograming via a new device that had been recently dropped down to him.

Today had been an exceptionally hard day to deal with being so far away from Eren. He was supposed to chat with him today via hologram. They had starmailed each other earlier to make sure that they would both be able to answer. It was around the time they had agreed to call, so Armin took a walk down the rickety stairs to the little spot on his ranch that had a small boardwalk over the sea. 

Armin faced towards the effervescent slime sea, the tiny device in the palm of his slightly wavering hand. A small ringing sounded from the device and he clicked a small button on the face of said device. An image of Eren popped up in a sort of hologram, a light smile painted on his face. Armin lit up slightly, sending a small wave to the brunette. 

“Hey, Eren.” He murmured, barely loud enough for Eren to hear him. He looked away for a second, trying to gain his composure and put a brave face on. He was happy to get to talk to Eren, they didn’t get to call like this often since Armin was always so busy around the ranch with his research, but a deep sadness settled within him and he wished more than ever that Eren was by his side instead of hologramed in front of him. “I miss you.” He smiled sadly, turning back to the camera.

Eren knit his eyebrows out of worry, but, even through his worry, he seemed to not be able to contain the small smile that was growing on his face. “Hey Armin.” He said almost breathlessly. “I miss you too.” He paused and held a piece of paper up to his face. “But we won’t have to miss each other for much longer.” His voice rang out excitedly. 

Armin squinted for a second. “Wait- you mean? Is that?” Armin slightly stuttered, he didn’t want to get his hopes up if that slip of paper wasn’t what he thought it was. 

All Eren had to do was grin Armin was assured that that slip of paper was exactly what he thought it was. “It’ll take a year, but it’ll be better than waiting around not knowing the next time I'll get to see you in person..”

“What about Mikasa?” Armin quizzed worriedly. He knew that she could barely take it when Armin said he'd be going lightyears away to do research on the Far, Far Range. He wasn’t sure how she would take it if Eren also was leaving. 

“Don’t worry.” He assured and paused. Mikasa leaned into the hologramed area. She, too, was holding a small ticket. 

_ A year, Armin just had to wait a year. He was sure he could wait a year if it meant he’d get to spend forever with the two people that meant the world to him.  _

-

a year later

Armin stood outside his small house on his ranch, hardly being able to keep himself still, excited for the long-awaited arrival of Eren and Mikasa. A little while ago he had seen the space ship nearing the planet, though he wasn’t sure where it was going to land he knew that they would be here soon. Just as he was starting to lose himself in his thoughts he heard the pitter-pattering of shoes in the distance. He looked ahead and saw Eren and Mikasa, smiles wide on their faces, barreling towards him. 

_ “Armin!” _

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent drabble for myself, since I love both Eremin and Slime Rancher.


End file.
